Dans une autre vie
by Sauterelle
Summary: AU Bataille des Cinq Armées (SPOILERS) - Dans une autre vie, Thorin aurait repris Erebor; Fili serait devenu Roi sous la Montagne; Kili aurait tenu son jeune fils dans ses bras. Dans une autre vie, la lignée de Durin aurait survécu, vaincu et perduré.
1. Thorin

**_Hello, et merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette fic. Je reviens après quelques mois d'absence avec une nouvelle histoire sur les héritiers de Durin. Bien qu'ayant lu le livre, cette fanfiction s'inspire directement des éléments du film, autant pour l'apparence des personnages que pour le déroulement de l'histoire et la description des lieux._**

 ** _Cette fanfiction se divisera en trois chapitres et contient des SPOILERS sur toute l'histoire du_ Hobbit _. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas la lire si vous n'avez pas lu le livre ou vu les trois films. L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif où auraient survécu les héritiers de Durin après la Bataille des Cinq Armées (comme le précise le résumé). Comme l'histoire se déroule jusqu'à l'époque du_ Seigneur des Anneaux _, certains évènements de l'intrigue de la trilogie sont mentionnés, donc encore, attention aux SPOILERS si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Frodon et compagnie._  
**

 ** _Pardonnez-moi si vous voyez des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais il y'en a toujours qui m'échappent._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Le Hobbit _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

 **Dans une autre vie**

 **Thorin**

 _2941_

Une aube étonnamment claire, fraîche et pure succédait à une nuit plus noire que les sombres cavernes de La Moria. Les premiers rayons d'un soleil automnal teintèrent de rose la cime de la Montagne Solitaire, bastion de roche et de glace qui s'élevait seule dans une plaine grise et infertile, encore morne sous l'emprise du dragon. Cela était du passé. Smaug-le-Doré venait de rencontrer sa funeste fin aux derniers rayons de la lune, abattu par nul autre que le descendant de l'ancien Seigneur de Dale.

Si les Hommes célébraient depuis le milieu de la nuit cette improbable victoire, les Nains, les Elfes, les Orcs et les Gobelins s'étaient livrés bataille jusqu'à ce que pointe l'astre du jour. Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thraïn fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, sentait le sang sur sa langue et le voyait dégouliner goutte après goutte devant ses yeux clairs, qu'il rivait vers la silhouette inerte de celui qui fut sans aucun doute le plus redoutable ennemi de la lignée de Durin. Azog le Profanateur était tombé sous sa lame.

Épuisé par la lutte qui avait manqué par plusieurs occasions de lui coûter la vie, le Roi tomba à genoux sur la terre rocailleuse que l'hiver avait recouvert de glace. Il s'appuya lourdement sur le pommeau d'Orcrist, sa lame d'ordinaire d'une blancheur étincelante souillée par le sang rouge de l'orc pâle. D'épais nuages de bué s'échappaient de ses lèvres à chacun de ses souffles profonds, encore haletants de par l'adrénaline qui avait pulsé dans ses artères. Le combat était terminé. Thorin avait vaincu. Erebor était enfin revenu à son véritable successeur.

Le cri des Aigles tira le grand Nain de sa léthargie et de sa stupeur, encore incapable de pleinement réaliser qu'il venait de reconquérir ce trône si chèrement convoité depuis tant d'années. La silhouette majestueuse des grands oiseaux se découpait dans la lumière du jour tandis qu'il survolait un champ de batailles où les corps de Nains, d'Elfes, d'Orcs et de Gobelins se mêlaient les uns aux autres, indistincts et étrangement unis dans la mort. En posant à son tour ses yeux sur le carnage qu'avait été cette ultime bataille, celle-là même qui clôturerait une guerre que les Nains d'Erebor et leurs cousins des Monts de Fer se livraient depuis de longues décennies, Thorin sentit soudain l'horreur et la bile lui monter à la gorge.

– Mahal…, murmura-t-il.

Péniblement, il se redressa sur ses pieds en s'appuyant lourdement contre son épée pour mieux examiner l'étendue du massacre. Du haut du promontoire rocheux où il avait livré bataille contre Azog, il avait une vue panoramique du plateau où avait eu lieu l'affrontement. Il n'y avait que des corps à perte de vue, parmi lesquelles erraient des silhouettes solitaires. Des survivants, encore hagards d'être en vie, recherchaient vainement des visages familiers, de frères d'arme ou de cousins qui auraient par miracle survécu.

Les pensées de Thorin allèrent aussitôt à sa Compagnie. Les douze Nains qui l'avaient loyalement et courageusement suivi dans cette quête, ainsi que le cher petit Hobbit. Où était Maître Sacquet, pensa le Roi en sentant la panique lui étreindre la poitrine. Bilbo était un cambrioleur, non un combattant, aussi brave pouvait-il se montrer. Avait-il survécu à cette guerre sanglante ? Et Fili ? Kili ?

– Thorin !

La voix claire, chantante, et entre mille reconnaissable, claqua dans l'air comme un coup de clairon. Thorin pivota vivement sur ses talons, Orcrist au poing, son regard bleu glace tourné vers les silhouettes qui se découpaient de l'autre côté de la plaine. Bilbo, toujours vêtu de son épais manteau de fourrure donné par Bard, agitait le bras avec force. Malgré la distance, Thorin discerna clairement le sourire radieux qui éclairait le visage rond du Hobbit, l'étincelle soulagée brillant dans ses yeux. Á côté du cambrioleur avançait une silhouette surmontée d'une épaisse chevelure blonde désordonnée. Fili avançait en boitillant, s'aidant de l'épaule secourable de Maître Sacquet.

La tension quitta aussitôt le corps de Thorin en voyant son ami et son neveu sain et sauf. Ses larges épaules s'affaissèrent, cédant à l'épuisement total, physique comme moral, et il se courba en avant, posant son front contre le pommeau de son épée. Les yeux vides d'Azog rencontrèrent les siens. Thorin plongea son regard dans les iris délavés de l'orc.

C'en était fini du Profanateur. C'en était fini de ce cauchemar éveillé. Erebor était revenu aux siens. La lignée de Durin avait survécu.

Le Roi se redressa juste à l'instant où Bilbo et Fili le rejoignirent. Les deux lui tombèrent littéralement dans les bras et Thorin, abandonnant momentanément Orcrist qui tomba au sol en un fracas métallique, enferma le Nain et le Hobbit dans une étreinte d'ours. Il sentait les mèches frisées de Bilbo contre sa barbe, celles imbibées de sang et de boue de Fili contre sa tempe. La respiration de son neveu était rauque dans son oreille, mais Thorin se rassura de sentir sa poitrine s'élever contre la sienne.

– Par les Valars, Thorin, vous êtes en vie ! jubila Bilbo en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour inspecter le visage du Roi Nain.

– Oui, je suis en vie, soupira le monarque d'une voix éraillée, un sourire exténué aux lèvres. Et vous également.

– Oui, oui ! Et nous avons gagné, Thorin ! Les armées ennemies ont été terrassées par les Nains et les Elfes !

– Les Orcs et Gobelins survivants ont détalé comme des lapins en voyant arriver les Aigles, ajouta Fili d'une voix fatiguée.

Thorin porta son attention à son héritier. Fili était là, debout et bien vivant devant lui, mais tout comme son oncle, il n'était pas complètement indemne. Son bras droit était plié dans un angle étrange et ses épaisses tresses blondes étaient littéralement gorgées de sang. L'aîné sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'engloutir lorsqu'il constata qu'une rigole de liquide rouge coulait toujours le long de la mâchoire de Fili. Suivant son regard, le jeune prince porta une main sur le côté droit de son visage, et, soulevant un pan de sa chevelure d'or, révéla un trou ensanglanté là où auparavant se trouvait une oreille.

Le cœur de Thorin se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Fili lui offrit un sourire sans joie.

– Une blessure de guerre comme une autre. Le Gobelin qui me l'a arrachée a vu sa tête répugnante se détacher de ses épaules en guise de réponse.

– Il faudra vous faire soigner par Oïn, déclara le Hobbit dont le timbre de la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

Fili hocha distraitement la tête. Ses yeux, bleus comme ceux de Thorin, se plongèrent dans le regard de son oncle. Thorin vit dans les prunelles sérieuses, mais habituellement naïves de son neveu, une nouvelle étincelle, une nouvelle lumière qui semblait ternir le regard autrefois enfantin de Fili. Ce n'était plus dans les yeux d'un enfant qu'il regardait, il le réalisait, mais dans ceux d'un guerrier. Fili n'était plus un jeune Nain qui avait grandi au sein des remparts sécurisants des Montagnes Bleues. C'était à présent un Prince de Durin qui s'était battu pour récupérer le royaume perdu par son peuple, qui avait vu la mort et le sang.

La large main du Roi sous la Montagne se glissa dans les cheveux rouge et or de son neveu et il appuya son front contre celui de Fili. La proximité de son neveu, de son héritier, de son _sang_ le rassurait, l'apaisait. Plus que les cris de victoire des siens, que les réjouissances des Hommes de Dale, la simple présence de Fili lui instaurait ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait retrouvé quand il avait pénétré pour la première fois depuis des années dans les entrailles abandonnées d'Erebor, quelques jours plus tôt.

– Et… Et Kili ? balbutia-t-il soudainement en s'écartant de Fili. Ou est ton frère ?

La mine impuissante de Bilbo lui glaça les os. Mais la main de Fili se referma sur son bras, attirant son attention en direction d'une haute silhouette élancée qui était apparue au loin. Plus grande et plus fine que les trois amis, Thorin reconnu la longue chevelure rousse de la Femme Elfe qu'il avait vu à Vertbois. Elle faisait partie de l'escouade qui les avait capturés dans la forêt. Elle avançait d'un pas vif vers eux, mais sa démarche d'ordinaire aérienne était ralentie et alourdie par le fardeau qu'elle portait avec précaution dans ses bras.

Tout sentiment de mépris et de colère envers les Elfes s'évanouit en Thorin dès qu'il reconnut la chevelure sale et emmêlée de Kili. Il se précipita vers la guerrière qui baissa vers lui des yeux résignés. Dans ses bras, Kili était complètement inerte. Á l'image de son frère, son torse était baigné de sang.

– Il est vivant, dit la Femme Elfe en jetant un bref regard au visage blême du Nain blessé. Une lance d'Orc s'est empalée dans sa poitrine, mais heureusement, le prince Legolas est parvenu à refermer la blessure avant qu'elle ne devienne mortelle.

Thorin avait déjà tendu les bras. L'Elfe n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de lui passer délicatement son neveu. Aidé par Fili et Bilbo, Thorin déposa le jeune prince au sol, posa une main contre son front qu'il trouva étrangement frais. Un petit souffle d'air battait son poignet. Thorin resta un long moment à observer la poitrine de son neveu, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier, tranquille. Kili était vivant.

– Par Mahal…, souffla-t-il encore.

Il exhala complètement. Son menton tomba contre sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux étroitement en sentant la brûlure humide des larmes de soulagement qui s'y accumulaient. La main de Bilbo tapota son épaule, le petit Hobbit riait de bonheur de voir les trois fils de Durin en vie.

Sur sa droite, il entendit Fili se lever brutalement. Il redressa la tête, juste à temps pour voir l'Elfe faire volte-face et s'éloigner à grands pas des trois Nains. Fili fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

– Tauriel !

La Femme Elfe se figea à l'appel de son niveau, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'interrogation, mais aussi de ce qui ressemblait à de l'accablement et de l'amertume.

– …Merci, balbutia Fili. Merci pour mon frère. Il… Il tient beaucoup à vous.

L'Elfe, Tauriel, resta impassible. Elle fixa Fili, puis son regard se posa sur la forme inerte de Kili, allongé dans l'étreinte protectrice formée par son oncle et Bilbo. Un voile tomba sur ses yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– Remerciez le prince Legolas, fils de Durin. C'est grâce à lui si votre frère respire encore.

Il y avait, dans sa voix, une teinte sinistre qui sonnait comme un glas funèbre. Sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement et disparut à l'horizon.

Le regard de Thorin retomba sur Kili, sur Bilbo, sur Fili qui s'agenouilla à côté d'eux. Puis ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, vers l'aube radieuse de ce froid et de ce pur matin d'hiver. Une grive survolait les plateaux gris en direction du majestueux sommet de la Montagne Solitaire.

Erebor, Royaume sous la Montagne, héritage de la lignée de Durin, était revenue à ses véritables successeurs.

Thorin sourit à pleines dents.

Une nouvelle ère commençait.

OOO

 _Étendu sur le sol glacé, Thorin ne pouvait que fixer le ciel que l'aube naissante nimbait d'une lumière blanche et pure. Il pensa à Erebor, sa fière cité, à son père et son grand-père que la folie avait mené au trépas. Il aurait tant voulu revoir la grandeur passée de son royaume, reconquérir le trône qui revenait à la digne lignée de Durin._

 _Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, mourut à l'aube d'un jour nouveau, sans pouvoir entendre le cri des Grands Aigles, sans pouvoir sentir la brûlure des larmes du cher petit Hobbit qui le serrait dans ses bras._

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. Je publierai le prochain chapitre demain. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter (un peu en retard) une bonne année 2016.**_


	2. Fili

_**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Le Hobbit** _ **ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

 **Dans une autre vie  
**

 **Fili**

 _3001_

« Saluez l'héritier de Durin ! Saluez le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne ! »

« Longue au Roi ! Longue vie à toi, Fili Belle-Oreille ! »

Le hall gris était plongé dans le silence serein et ancestral qui seyait aux tombeaux, pourtant Fili avait l'impression d'entendre encore la voix puissante de Dwalin résonner dans la grande salle du trône, rugissant au-dessus de la clameur de la foule. Cela remontait à trois ans déjà, et pourtant quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore voir les yeux fiers et les sourires joviaux des Nains d'Erebor braqués sur lui, debout au sommet de l'escalier menant au large trône autrefois occupé par Thror, puis pas Thorin, et qui était aujourd'hui sien. L'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant pourtant joyeux était encore présente dans son cœur, le poids de la couronne massive presque trop lourd sur sa chevelure blonde arborant les ornements de la royauté.

Le jeune Nain souffla doucement pour reprendre contenance, se concentrant sur l'air frais de la pierre qui se glissait dans ses poumons, sur le son de sa respiration puissante et calme. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, révélant ses iris clairs au travers de longs cils blonds qu'il posa sur le gisant devant lui. Les traits de son oncle demeuraient fiers et nobles même dans la mort, sculptés par les mains expertes des Nains des Monts de Fer dans une pièce de marbre. Daïn Pied d'Acier avait tenu à faire construire lui-même le tombeau de son cousin, en guise de dernier hommage. Mais c'était Nori qui avait gravé les inscriptions sur les flancs du gisant.

D'un geste lent, Fili effleura le nom de son oncle, le symbole royal de Durin ajouté sous la date de son trépas. Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, Prince déchu, puis Roi sous une Montagne qu'il avait reconquis au prix de nombreuses batailles et d'une grande aventure, avait survécu à plus de guerres que la plupart de ses semblables. Mais c'est lors d'une embuscade d'Orcs qui s'étaient aventurés vers les confins de Mirkwood que le fier souverain avait trouvé la mort. Parti jovial et confiant au matin avec Dwalin et Bifur, il était revenu sur une civière portée par ses deux compagnons, le torse en sang et le souffle court. Littéralement embroché par une lance, toutes les connaissances médicinales d'Oïn n'avaient pas suffi à le sauver. Il avait rendu son dernier soupir entouré des siens, entre les murs solides de la cité qui l'avait vu naître deux cents plus tôt.

– Vous me manquez, mon Oncle, soupira Fili dans l'air frais du tombeau.

Trois ans qu'il avait assisté aux funérailles de Thorin, trois ans qu'il était devenu le Roi sous la Montagne. Les gens de Dale l'avaient surnommé « Roi qui fait couler des flots d'or », en référence à sa chevelure blonde qui leur rappelait les chariots entiers remplis de pièces d'or qui sortaient chaque jour de la Montagne. Erebor était redevenue la fière cité d'or et d'argent, gorgée de pierres précieuses convoitées par tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, et, de par son alliance avec Dale, grande cité marchande des Hommes, était redevenue le cœur du commerce du Nord.

Symbole de cette richesse et cette grandeur retrouvées, Fili portait un capuchon brodé de fils d'or et l'attache qui maintenait la fourrure sur ses épaules était sertie d'un joyau bleu. Les tresses parcourant sa chevelure et sa barbe blondes étaient maintenues au moyen d'attaches d'argent pur finement ciselé qui s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses mouvements et, aux deux mains du souverain, une bague ceignait le pouce droit et l'annulaire gauche, chacune sertie d'une pierre précieuse. La couronne, portée par son arrière-grand-père, son grand-père, puis son oncle, reposait maintenant sur la tête haute du jeune Nain qui semblait avoir pris en envergure depuis l'époque de la Compagnie.

Un fardeau qui pesait aujourd'hui bien lourd sur les épaules de Fili. Haut de ses cent quarante-deux ans, le fils de Durin était encore un jeune monarque sans expérience. Daïn, de quatre-vingt-dix ans son aîné, n'hésitait pas à le conseiller. Fili avait trouvé en la personne de son cousin un appui considérable et un ami à la loyauté sans failles. Il était maintenant bien un des seuls. Le monde tel que Fili l'avait connu semblait s'être disloqué après la mort de son oncle : Dwalin était parti vivre dans les Monts de Fer, Bombur et Bifur étaient retournés vivre dans les Montagnes Bleues et Bofur avait entrepris de devenir artiste itinérant et avait pris la direction du Sud. Quant à Balin et Ori, ils avaient monté une expédition plus de dix ans plus tôt pour reprendre les Mines de la Moria des mains des Gobelins. Plus personne n'avaient eu de nouvelle d'eux depuis.

Le bruit de bottes contre le sol dallé du tombeau tira le jeune souverain de ses songes. Il tourna la tête, et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnut la silhouette qui se glissa entre les portes entrouvertes menant à la sépulture de Thorin.

Vêtu d'atours de voyage encore boueux, ses longs cheveux noirs éternellement ébouriffés par les éléments, le prince Kili n'avait de princier ou de royal que le titre et l'ascendance. On ne pouvait deviner sa parenté au roi qu'aux attaches d'argent ciselé, identiques à celles de Fili, retenant les deux tresses encadrant son visage. Un large sourire enfantin perçait la courte mais épaisse barbe noire qui ornait désormais son menton. Il rejoignit son frère lorsque ce dernier tendit un bras pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre lui.

– Tu es déjà rentré ? souffla Fili à mi-voix. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant au moins deux semaines.

– J'ai écourté mon voyage, sourit Kili. Je… Je voulais être présent pour l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Un voile tomba sur les yeux sombres du cadet. Incapable de retenir son affection, Fili ébouriffa les cheveux déjà désordonnés de son frère et poussa un petit soupir. Au dix-neuf du mois, le royaume d'Erebor célébrerait le troisième anniversaire de la mort de Thorin. Plusieurs délégations royales seraient présentes pour présenter leurs hommages à l'ancien souverain, dont celle de Bard le Jeune, fils de Baïn et petit-fils de Bard l'Ancien, actuel Seigneur de Dale. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il était le portrait craché de son grand-père. Cela déconcertait beaucoup Fili et Kili, qui avaient l'impression d'être ramenés soixante ans plus tôt, à l'époque de la Compagnie.

– Il serait fier de nous s'il nous voyait aujourd'hui, dit Kili d'un air contemplatif.

– Il l'était déjà avant sa mort. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, et qu'Erebor est revenue à notre lignée.

Même trois ans après sa mort, parler de leur oncle au passé avait toujours une connotation étrange pour les deux frères. Thorin leur avait si longtemps semblé infaillible, indestructible, aussi immuable qu'un roc qui traverserait le temps et les âges.

– J'espère pouvoir faire perdurer cette prospérité, laissa échapper Fili sans regarder son frère. Même si la paix règne encore sur nos terres, les ombres du Mordor semblent vouloir s'étendre jusqu'à nos frontières… J'ai vu et j'ai entendu des présages, Kili. Des présages de mauvais augure.

La grive ne chantait plus. Les troupes d'Orcs s'étaient multipliées et se risquaient de plus en plus au-delà des frontières du Mordor. Dol Guldur, la Forteresse Noire autrefois occupée par Azog le Profanateur et ses troupes, avaient été réinvesties par de sombres créatures envoyées par l'ombre de l'Ennemi. Gandalf, qui parcourait la Terre du Milieu du Nord au Sud, lui avait rapporté ces sombres nouvelles depuis sa dernière visite à Erebor, deux mois plus tôt. Fili avait pris les avertissements du Mage Gris au sérieux. Quelque chose se tramait en Mordor, et il fallait s'y préparer.

Nombreux des conseillers de Fili avaient pris les inquiétudes de leur roi comme le fruit de son inexpérience sur le trône, les plus virulents allèrent même jusqu'à qualifier le Roi sous la Montagne de couard. Erebor ne partageait aucune frontière avec le Mordor, et sa paix et sa stabilité économique n'étaient pour le moment aucunement menacées par quelque armée que ce soit venue des Terres Noires. Après plus d'un siècle à avoir essuyé la calamité qu'était le dragon Smaug, Erebor refusait de laisser une autre menace ternir son bonheur.

– Ce sont des idiots, déclara Kili sans détour.

– Surveilles tes paroles. Ces « idiots » sont mes conseillers, et parmi eux se trouve Nori.

Si les paroles formaient une réprimande, le ton qu'avait employé Fili était distrait. Kili haussa négligemment les épaules et fit la moue.

– Nori ne compte pas. Mais que savent tous ces vieux croulants qui te servent de ministres ? Ils n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt lorsque Thorin les a appelés pour récupérer Erebor, ils ne savent rien des sacrifices que nous avons enduré pour récupérer notre héritage. Ils ont refusé d'agir lorsque Smaug occupait notre cité. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils agiraient différemment aujourd'hui ?

La tirade de Kili permit à Fili de se souvenir exactement _pourquoi_ il n'envoyait jamais son frère hors des frontières comme émissaire politique. Kili était un Nain intelligent, droit et loyal, mais il n'avait pas hérité de cette merveilleuse qualité qu'était la diplomatie. Ses émotions parlaient bien souvent trop vite pour que son cerveau ait le temps de tempérer ses propos. Pourtant, Fili ne pouvait pas complètement donner tort à son frère. Il y avait du vrai dans ses dires. Ses conseillers refusaient de voir le danger.

– Cela est difficile à leur dire, soupira le jeune souverain. Ces Nains sont nos aînés de près d'un siècle. Je ne peux pas vraiment aller les voir et leur dire qu'ils agissent de façon…

– Stupide ? suggéra innocemment Kili.

– Imprudente, gronda Fili en lançant un regard appuyé à son cadet.

Un sourire et une étincelle espiègle dans les yeux de Kili éclairèrent son visage.

– Pourquoi prendre des gants ? Tu es leur roi aujourd'hui, tu as plus que le droit de leur exprimer tes opinions.

– Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire étalage de mes ressentis, grommela Fili. Il s'agit également de les _convaincre_ , petit frère. Et ils peuvent être plus bornés que des têtes de pioche…

– Je croirai entendre Gandalf.

Fili ne put se retenir d'échanger un sourire complice avec Kili. Le mage, bougon et râleur, avait par bien des occasions partagé des « discussions » fort animées avec leur oncle Thorin, avant qu'il soit Roi sous la Montagne et après. L'Istari se plaignait souvent de l'entêtement irraisonné et enrageant des Nains, mais lui-même pouvait se révéler très buté lorsqu'il le voulait. Le jour où Gloïn avait pris le risque de le faire remarquer au mage, Gandalf lui avait envoyé un regard si terrible que le pauvre Nain avait bien cru que le magicien allait le réduire en cendres.

Kili se tourna vers lui, le regard soudain vif.

– Cela me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose à te transmettre, dit le prince.

Il plongea la main sous les replis du long manteau de cuir qu'il portait. Les yeux curieux de Fili suivirent son mouvement. Il vit son frère sortir des replis de son vêtement un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans une étoffe précieuse bleu nuit et un second chargement, celui-ci allongé comme un bâton, recouvert d'une toile grise. Kili garda le bâton dans sa main gauche alors qu'il lui tendit le paquet de la droite.

– Ceci est un présent du Prince Legolas au Roi Fili.

La formule solennelle perdait en grandeur d'âme quand elle était prononcée par le ton enjoué de Kili. Fili arqua un sourcil et prit doucement le cadeau dont il défit lentement les attaches de soie. Ce faisant, il lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

– Tu es passé par le royaume de Vertbois ?

– Non, répondit Kili en observant ses mouvements. Legolas séjourne en ce moment en la Maison du Seigneur Elrond. Il a profité de ma visite pour me confier ceci.

Depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées, les liens entre les Nains d'Erebor et les Elfes de Vertbois avaient lentement évolués jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de cordiale alliance. Kili avait littéralement été la pièce qui avait permis une possible réconciliation de s'établir entre le Roi Thranduil et Thorin. Sauvé par le fils du roi des Elfes Sylvains, le jeune héritier de Durin avait été et demeurait le pont par lequel passaient l'un et l'autre monarque pour se parler. De son vivant, Thorin avait préféré garder une certaine distance à l'encontre de Thranduil tout en concédant à accepter de marchander avec lui. Les Elfes de VertBois affectionnaient tout particulièrement les gemmes blanches que les Nains d'Erebor extrayaient régulièrement de la Montagne. Leur commerce avait été le début d'une entente vacillante entre les deux peuples.

Fili s'était montré plus direct depuis le début de son règne. Né après le sac d'Erebor, il n'avait pas personnellement vécu la trahison du peuple de Thranduil et, de nature plus conciliante, était prêt à entreprendre un processus de paix avec les Elfes. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, car de nombreux Nains avaient la rancune tenace et refusaient de faire des « Oreilles Pointues » leurs alliés. Fili n'était pas certain de voir une franche amitié se former entre son peuple et celui des Elfes de son vivant, mais il gardait espoir que tel évènement puisse se produire dans le futur. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir des liens plus étroits que Kili entretenait avec les Elfes, notamment le fils de Thranduil, et le Seigneur Elrond qui s'était toujours montré bon envers eux. Depuis une dizaine d'années, Kili partait régulièrement pour rendre visite aux royaumes des Elfes éparpillés en Terre du Milieu, ce qui permettait à Fili de garder un contact constant avec les principaux représentants de la race des Premiers-Nés.

Le jeune monarque ôta la dernière attache. L'étoffe tomba à ses pieds, révélant à la lumière des torches l'éclat blanc d'une tunique brodée d'or qui semblait être à la taille d'un Nain. Fili passa le doigt sur la surface douce du vêtement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Kili arbora un grand sourire.

– C'est… C'est le…, balbutia l'aîné.

– C'est ce que les Hommes et les Elfes nomment mithril, ou vrai-argent, confirma Kili. Le Prince Legolas a pensé, à juste titre selon moi, que ce cadeau te revenait de droit.

Le métal que rien ne pouvait transpercer, la richesse de la lignée de Durin, le trésor des mines de Khazad-Dûm. Depuis la ruine de la Moria, il y avait plus d'un millénaire, le mithril se raréfiait. Les Nains n'en faisaient que des épées, mais entre les mains habiles des Elfes, le métal pouvait prendre toutes les formes. Fili se remémora brièvement un vêtement semblable, porté par le petit Hobbit de leur Compagnie. Il serra la tunique dans ses poings et secoua doucement la tête pour contenir son émotion.

– Par Mahal…, souffla le roi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en tenir un jour dans mes mains…C'est un grand honneur que nous fait le Prince Legolas.

– Le temps a adouci la rancœur qu'il portait à l'égard de notre peuple, répondit Kili. Il m'en a fait également cadeau.

Il montra à son frère les reflets d'argent que miroitait la tunique qu'il portait sous sa veste, identique à celles de Fili à l'exception des broderies qui étaient d'argent et non d'or. Fili peinait à croire que le fils de Thranduil leur ait fait un si généreux cadeau. Fili était conscient que son frère conservait un lien ambigu avec le Prince elfique depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Peut-être cette relation s'était-elle développée et était devenue une réelle amitié ?

– Si jamais il vient à Erebor, le Prince Legolas sera accueilli comme un frère, jura Fili.

– Par toi et moi, sans doute, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde ici partage cette opinion, pointa Kili. Mais j'ai un autre présent pour toi, de la part du Seigneur Elrond cette fois.

Le Prince lança un regard indescriptible à son frère, une brève hésitation sur le visage avant qu'il ne prenne le bâton enveloppé dans la toile grise à deux mains. Fili se doutait déjà de ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu, mais il était intrigué par la provenance de l'objet. Pourquoi le Seigneur Elrond lui offrirait pareil cadeau, alors qu'Erebor en produisait à profusion ?

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent quand Kili mit soudain un genou à terre devant lui. Le geste était spontané autant qu'il était cérémonial. Le Prince leva les yeux vers Fili, le regard franc mais emprunt de respect, le visage humble comme il était noble. D'un mouvement lent, gracile, Kili tira sur la toile qui glissa au sol, révélant une lame d'une étincelante blancheur sous les flammes des torches. La forme recourbée du tranchant, la garde incurvée, le pommeau d'argent ouvragé, Orcrist apparut entre les mains de Kili. Le Prince la déposa à plat sur ses deux paumes et la tendit à Fili.

– Le Seigneur Elrond fait cadeau de cette lame, forgée par ses ancêtres, à Fili fils de Dis fille de Thraïn, Roi sous la Montagne.

La voix de Kili portait en elle une résonnance particulière, comme ancienne mais vibrante d'énergie. Il n'y avait dans son timbre nulle trace du Nain espiègle, du frère moqueur. Kili avait cédé la place au Prince.

Fili regarda longtemps l'épée qui lui était offerte la même qu'Elrond avait donné à leur oncle. Thorin avait jugé juste de la restituer au Semi-Elfe après avoir repris Erebor. « Cette lame est celle des Elfes, et je suis maintenant un Roi Nain, » avait-il déclaré. « Cette épée restera dans mon cœur et dans nos mémoires comme celle ayant mis fin au fléau de la Lignée de Durin, mais sa place est auprès de ceux qui l'ont forgée. » Nul n'avait revu l'épée depuis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le roi tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent le pommeau de l'arme sans qu'ils ne saisissent la poignée.

– Pourquoi… Pourquoi ce cadeau ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle infime, son timbre était rauque. Il revoyait Orcrist brandie par Thorin, sur les plaines menant à la demeure d'Elrond, dans les sombres caves du royaume des Gobelins, contre l'Orc Pâle devant la Montagne. Il revoyait la lame, nimbée de bleue, tournoyant dans les airs au-dessus de la tête de Thorin.

– Le Seigneur Elrond juge qu'elle sera plus utile entre les mains du Roi sous la Montagne qu'au sein de sa maison. Cette lame est scellée par le sang à la lignée de Durin.

Fili resta silencieux. Sa main était retombée le long de son corps. L'épée demeurait entre celles de Kili. Lentement, les yeux bleus de l'aîné rencontrèrent les iris sombres de son frère.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il encore.

Le Prince le regarda, un sourire bref mais sincère étira ses lèvres, illumina son visage tout entier.

– Parce que ce n'est pas qu'à mon frère que je m'adresse, c'est aussi à mon Roi. Cette épée est tienne, Fili Roi sous la Montagne. Brandis-la face à tes ennemis, fais-les fuir par sa lumière, protège Erebor. Nous te suivrons.

Le Prince n'avait ni la tenue ni les ornements royaux, mais toute sa valeur et toute la noblesse de son âme résidait dans son regard clair, ses traits honnêtes, son profil noble. Le geste qu'il avait fait n'était pas que symbolique, il était purement et simplement honnête en son essence. Le Prince s'était incliné devant le Roi non par soumission, mais par respect. C'était… C'était… C'était Kili. Purement et simplement Kili, dans son essence, dans toute son âme.

Le regard du Roi remonta sur l'épée présentée devant lui la Pourfendeuse de Gobelins avait été la lame de Thorin. Lentement, le Roi tendit la main, enroula ses doigts autour du pommeau, les fit glisser sur la poignée autour duquel ils se resserrèrent. Fili inspira, et brandit la lame devant lui.

– Ainsi renaît Orcrist, épée-sœur de Glamdring, murmura-t-il en sentant le poids léger et équilibré de la lame dans sa main.

Il tendit le bras, regarda la lame elfique, l'inscription gravée sur son tranchant. Son bras semblait épris d'une vigueur nouvelle alors qu'il tenait l'épée, son corps tout entier semblait complété par la lame. Les yeux de Fili retombèrent sur le visage de son frère. Le sourire de Kili faisait miroir au sien.

Ainsi régna Fili, fils de Dis fille de Thraïn, nouveau Roi sous la Montagne.

OOO

 _Fili, prince royal sans héritage, ne pensa ni à Erebor ni à la couronne quand la lame lui transperça la poitrine. Il pensa à son oncle qu'il avait vu rongé par la folie de l'or, à son frère qui avait manqué de sombrer dans les ténèbres, à cette quête qu'il avait partagé avec les siens et un cambrioleur pour qui il portait tant d'affection._

 _Fili, fils de Durin, mourut les yeux grands ouverts. Mais il ne vit pas le ciel blanc de l'aube, il ne vit pas le visage horrifié de son oncle ou celui baigné de larmes de Bilbo. Il accueillit la mort à bras ouverts, sans aucun autre regret de n'avoir pu dire adieu aux siens avant de rejoindre ses ancêtres dans les Havres Gris._

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Je publierai le dernier chapitre demain._**


	3. Kili

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre, comme promis. Même si les personnages principaux de cette fic font partie du**_ **Hobbit _, l'histoire se déroule pendant_ le Seigneur des Anneaux _, donc attention aux SPOILERS. Merci._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni_ le Hobbit _ni_ le Seigneur des Anneaux _ne m'appartiennent._**

* * *

 **Dans une autre vie  
**

 **Kili**

 _3018_

Kili, fils de Dis fille de Thraïn, laissa son regard se porter au loin. Par-delà les cimes grises des monts lointains, l'ombre menaçante des nuages noirs d'orage se profilait dans le ciel bleu d'un été clément. L'air chargé des parfums odorants des fleurs s'alourdit d'humidité. Il laissa son regard glisser vers les hautes herbes folles, observant d'un air contemplatif les graminées battues par le vent, froid et insistant, qui se glissa ensuite dans sa lourde chevelure noire, faisant virevolter ses mèches tressées autour de son visage.

Bientôt, l'orage serait sur eux, les nuages entoureraient la fière cime de la Montagne Solitaire tels une sombre couronne, puis crèveraient et déverseraient sur Erebor et sur la cité de Dale leur pluie glaciale et battante. Déjà, le soleil avait cessé de briller. Le prince inspira profondément, gonflant sa poitrine de l'air frais de l'orage. Il pouvait déjà entendre des grondements au loin. Il arracha son regard de l'horizon et pivota sur ses talons.

– Ildri, appela-t-il d'une voix grave. Il faut interrompre là notre leçon. L'orage guette.

Il désigna les nuages menaçants du doigt, mais dut néanmoins faire face à la moue désappointée de la petite fille. Vêtue d'une tunique verte ceinturée d'argent, l'enfant tenait entre ses mains petites mais pourtant agiles un petit arc de bois d'if précieux. Une flèche était passée dans la corde, prête à être tirée en direction de la petite cible accrochée sur le tronc d'un vieux châtaignier quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent dans ceux du Prince, envoyant à ce dernier un regard rempli de reproches. Kili pourrait presque se sentir mal de mettre fin à la joie de la fillette.

– Tout de suite, mon Oncle ? soupira Ildri. Je dois encore perfectionner ma visée.

– Je sais, petite fille. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de nous entraîner davantage après cet orage. Nous continuerons demain.

– Demain, toujours demain ! Je veux pouvoir battre cousin Thorin **(1)** à l'arc à mon prochain anniversaire.

Kili éclata de rire et passa une main affectueuse dans les longues mèches blondes de la petite fille.

– Ce sera dans plus de deux mois, Ildri. Crois-moi, tu as tout le temps de t'améliorer et de montrer à ton cousin ce que tu vaux avec un arc et une flèche entre les mains.

L'enfant échappa à son étreinte et passa son arc dans son dos, garda sa flèche dans une main et glissa l'autre dans celle, plus large, de son oncle. Elle se balança au bout de son bras en chantonnant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte dérobée, creusée dans le flanc ouest de la Montagne Solitaire, menant à l'une des ailes secrètes d'Erebor. Oncle et nièce avaient utilisé ce passage peu fréquenté pour sortir du palais et se rendre dans une petite prairie à quelques minutes de marche où Kili avait improvisé un terrain d'entraînement pour sa nièce. Il n'était pas peu fier qu'Ildri ait choisi l'arc, arme traditionnellement associée aux Elfes par les Nains, comme premier choix d'arme.

Il sourit alors qu'il suivait le pas sautillant de sa nièce. Mahal, pensa-t-il avec affection en regardant l'enfant, elle avait déjà atteint l'âge de suivre ses premières leçons d'armes. Du bambin rieur que Fili, Roi sous la Montagne, avait présenté au peuple d'Erebor quelques jours après sa naissance, était apparue une petite fille féroce, au regard fier et à l'insatiable enthousiasme. Plus elle grandissait et plus Kili lui trouvait de frappantes similitudes avec son père. Ildri avait hérité des yeux bleus, de la chevelure blonde et de l'admirablement long nez de Kili, et ne tenait de sa mère que son teint légèrement basané.

Á l'image de sa nièce, Kili savait qu'il avait aussi changé. Plus large d'épaules, la mâchoire plus angulaire, la barbe plus épaisse et la chevelure plus soyeuse, le Prince d'Erebor avait définitivement pris le pas sur le jeune Nain. Plusieurs tresses parsemaient ses cheveux noirs, un bracelet d'or pur ornait son poignet gauche. Fili lui avait déjà fait remarquer à quelques occasions qu'il ressemblait parfois à feu leur oncle Thorin. En se voyant dans le reflet du lac, Kili n'avait pu le nier. Il était toujours plus étriqué et légèrement plus petit que Thorin, mais il lui ressemblait indéniablement. Il était simplement plus souriant, plus ouvert. Et il n'avait pas encore de cheveux blancs !

Arrivés devant la porte de pierre scellée, Kili tendit sa main libre vers la roche, l'effleura du bout des doigts. Les mots de Khuzdul furent à peine soufflés, emportés par le vent, mais la porte se déverrouilla dans un grondement sourd, avant de pivoter sur ses gonds et dévoiler un long couloir aux murs parfaitement rectilignes que des torches éclairaient. Ildri se faufila à l'intérieur en riant, suivie de près par son oncle derrière qui la porte se referma immédiatement avant de disparaître complètement, sa serrure et ses encoches se fondant intégralement dans la pierre.

Les deux descendants de Durin se dirigeaient vers les appartements royaux, situés dans l'aile Est d'Erebor, quand ils croisèrent Fili sortant de la salle du trône, accompagné de Nori. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire que Kili trouva particulièrement triste, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la question, distrait par Ildri qui s'élança dans les bras de son père. Fili la souleva brièvement dans un éclat de rire.

– Alors, comment se porte ma petite archère ?

– Je tire presque mieux qu'Oncle Kili, maintenant, Père ! clama fièrement Ildri.

Dans le dos de la petite fille, Kili croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil circonspect, bien qu'un sourire amusé étirât ses lèvres.

– Vraiment ? _Mieux_ que moi, petit troll des montagnes ?

– J'ai dit « presque », mon Oncle ! se rattrapa l'enfant en se retournant pour lui adresser un regard mi-moqueur, mi-suppliant.

– Je n'en doute pas, petite princesse, rit Fili en adressant un clin d'œil à sa fille. Tu sais, ton oncle commence à se faire vieux, ses os craquent quand il bande l'arc…

– Vieux ? répéta Kili sur un ton faussement indigné. Et c'est toi, ô grand Roi, qui me dit ça ?

– Je suis l'aîné, ça veut seulement dire que je suis plus _sage_ que toi, pas que mes muscles deviennent raides avec l'exercice.

Ildri ne retint pas son rire. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son père et son oncle se chamailler sans cesse sur des sujets simples comme deux enfants. Pour sa part, Nori leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré autant qu'amusé par les chamailleries enfantines de son roi et de son prince. Il s'interposa entre les deux frères, les mains sur les hanches et le visage faussement sévère.

– Vous n'en avez pas assez, enfants que vous êtes ? N'avez-vous pas honte ? Si _vous_ commencez à être vieux, alors que dire de _moi_?

Kili eut la décence de rougir légèrement alors que Fili se frottait la nuque d'un air gêné, un mince sourire aux lèvres, mais Ildri rit encore plus fort. Nori adressa un clin d'œil aux deux frères avant de se tourner vers la petite princesse. Elle prit immédiatement la main qu'elle lui tendit.

– J'emmène Ildri aux cuisines, déclara-t-il. Bombur vient de préparer un gâteau au miel qui doit être excellent. Je suis certain que tu as faim, petite fille.

– Comme un ogre ! confirma allègrement Ildri dont les yeux brillaient déjà de gourmandise.

Nori se tourna vers Fili, lui adressant un petit hochement de tête.

– Mon roi, je te laisse… Si tu as besoin de moi…

– Merci, vieil ami.

Fili se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, puis Nori et Ildri s'éloignèrent en direction des cuisines et disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir. Le départ de la petite fille fut pareil à l'interruption d'une joyeuse musique, ne laissant plus que l'air froid des roches et un silence étrange assourdissant aux oreilles de Kili. Le Prince lança un regard en direction de son frère. Le sourire insouciant de Fili avait cédé la place à une expression grave. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit signe à son frère de le suivre. Le cadet obtempéra et les deux frères partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient prise Nori et Ildri.

L'atmosphère insouciante d'il y avait quelques minutes avait définitivement disparu, constata Kili non sans un certain regret. Il repensa au visage tourmenté de Dori avant qu'il n'aperçoive Ildri.

– Dori n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, hasarda le Prince, qui ignorait si c'était le meilleur choix pour entamer une conversation.

Les traits de Fili semblèrent s'allonger, mais le souverain ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

– Nous venons d'apprendre une sombre nouvelle, révéla-t-il évasivement. Tout particulièrement pour Dori.

– Quelle est-elle ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kili jeta un regard en coin à son frère. La mine sinistre de Fili lui indiqua que l'aîné ne souhaitait pas développer davantage le sujet pour le moment. Le Prince retint un soupir et se résigna à attendre. La patience était une vertu qu'il avait dû apprendre et maîtriser en tant que conseiller du Roi sous la Montagne. Fili avait un lourd fardeau sur les épaules, et il devait attendre que son frère accepte de lui-même de le partager avec Kili plutôt que de lui forcer la main.

C'est donc en silence que le reste du trajet s'effectua. Fili entraîna son frère en direction des appartements royaux. Kili haussa un sourcil perplexe quand Fili poussa la porte donnant sur la grande chambre que le Prince partageait désormais avec son épouse. La pièce, spacieuse, avait autrefois appartenu à Frerin, leur oncle décédé bien avant leur naissance. Elle hébergeait aujourd'hui un large lit aux draps de soie précieuse, d'imposants coffres de rangement poussés contre les murs, une table de travail où s'entassaient parchemins, livres reliés et armes, et un petit berceau en bois de hêtre placé près de l'âtre dans lequel ronflaient paresseusement quelques flammes.

Fili traversa la chambre pour rejoindre l'ouverture donnant sur un balcon qui surplombait la Grande Porte et son parapet et donnait une magnifique vue sur la grande plaine au milieu de laquelle se dressait la Montagne Solitaire et sur la cité de Dale, grande ville marchande du Nord aux hautes tours de toit rouge. Avant de l'y rejoindre, Kili lança un bref regard à l'intérieur du berceau qu'il trouva vide.

– N'aie crainte, ton fils est avec sa mère, lui dit Fili quand il arriva à son tour sur le balcon.

Kili ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Il lui tournait le dos, accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Le cadet remarqua la course effrénée des nuages d'orage. D'ici quelques minutes, ils seraient au-dessus d'eux. Il alla s'appuyer contre la rambarde à côté de son frère, et il attendit.

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut d'autre son que celui du vent qui battait la plaine, se heurtait contre les flancs escarpés de la Montagne. Les yeux de Fili étaient fixés droit devant lui, mais Kili connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu à quelques occasions. La dernière remontait à la mort de Thorin. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, ravala une boule d'angoisse et tenta de calmer son cœur et de raisonner son esprit tourmenté d'affreux doutes. Enfin, Fili prit la parole.

– Khazad-Dûm, dit-il avec une voix anormalement rauque.

– Les mines ?

– Balin, Ori, et les autres.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Kili se serra. Khazal-Dûm, la Moria. Les grandes mines de mithril, richesse et fierté des Nains, depuis si longtemps tombées aux mains de hordes de Gobelins qui en avaient infesté toutes les galeries, jusqu'aux grands halls. Toutes les tentatives de leur peuple pour récupérer leur cité s'étaient avérées vaines jusqu'à maintenant. Balin, épaulé d'Ori et d'une vingtaine de guerriers, étaient les derniers à avoir entrepris cette périlleuse quête. Cela faisait trente ans qu'ils étaient partis, trente ans que ni Fili à Erebor ni Daïn dans les Monts de Fer n'avaient eu de nouvelles.

Les doutes avaient eu le temps de s'insinuer dans le cœur et les esprits de tous. Mais Kili n'en sentit pas moins une douleur vive pulser dans sa poitrine en comprenant l'insinuation. Ses épaules se raidirent, ses poings se serrèrent. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, portant son regard loin, vers les chaînes de montagnes grises qu'il pouvait deviner dans le lointain horizon, derrière lesquelles se trouvaient les ruines de Lacville. Lacville, par où la Compagnie de Thorin était passée soixante-dix ans plus tôt…

– Comment… Comment peux-tu être certain ? interrogea le Prince après s'être raclé la gorge.

– Nous avons tous eu des doutes. Ils ont été confirmés par trois émissaires envoyés du Mordor aujourd'hui.

Kili se tourna aussitôt vers son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

– Pardon ? souffla-t-il. _Qui_?

L'aîné lui envoya un regard appuyé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

– Tu m'as très bien entendu, Kili. Je viens de recevoir des envoyés de Sauron. Des cavaliers noirs, porteurs d'un curieux message.

– Sauron t'a envoyé des émissaires ?

Sauron, l'Ennemi, se dit-il frénétiquement. Celui-là même contre qui les Hommes du Sud faisaient la guerre depuis plusieurs mois ? Kili ne pouvait simplement pas y croire ! Il regarda, interdit, son frère passer une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

– Il ne cherchait pas de soutien militaire, dit-il d'un ton presque las. Simplement une… « babiole », selon ses propres dires, que nous serions prédisposés à lui fournir.

– Quelle est cette babiole ? interrogea Kili, soupçonneux.

– Un anneau.

Pendant un moment, Kili ne comprit pas. Les anneaux n'étaient pas des objets dénués de sens dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, mais voilà des millénaires à présent qu'ils étaient devenus de simple sources de légendes, et non plus des armes à part entière. Chaque peuple en avait hérité d'un nombre différent, puis les avaient perdus au fil des âges. Sauron serait-il si désespéré qu'il se mettait maintenant en chasse de chimères ? Puis le souvenir d'un pareil objet, un anneau, revint à la mémoire du Prince.

– L'anneau magique de Monsieur Socquet ?

– _Sacquet_ , corrigea distraitement Fili. Oui. J'ignore comment le Mordor a eu vent de l'existence de cet objet. Mais son seigneur a l'air de vouloir le récupérer avec ferveur. En échange de l'anneau de Bilbo, il a offert de nous laisser reprendre les mines de la Moria, ainsi que de restituer à notre peuple trois des neuf Anneaux des rois Nains.

– Ils existent encore ? s'exclama Kili en écarquillant les yeux.

Fili secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. La mine austère du Roi sous la Montagne en disait long sur son opinion concernant cette histoire. Kili ne pouvait prétendre en différer. La nouvelle du sort funeste qu'avaient rencontré Balin et Ori à Khazad-Dûm et les promesses enrobées de miel d'un être aussi néfaste que Sauron ne pouvaient rien présager de bon. La douleur et la peine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Balin et d'Ori se mua en inquiétude pour le petit Hobbit. Kili n'avait pas revu Bilbo depuis l'enterrement de Thorin, en l'an 2997, mais le cambrioleur de leur compagnie avait déjà à cette époque indéniablement vieilli. Kili se souvenait de son visage creusé par les rides malgré la vivacité de ses yeux et des frises blanches et grises qui avaient auréolé son crâne.

Aujourd'hui, Kili savait que Bilbo avait quitté sa maison de la Comptée pour partir vivre chez les Elfes. Le seigneur Elrond l'avait accueilli en sa maison. Si le petit Hobbit avait toujours en sa possession son précieux anneau magique, il était en sécurité derrière les murs de Fondcombe. Même toute la malfaisance du Mordor ne pouvait venir à bout de la Dernière Maison Simple de l'Ouest. Pas encore. Kili passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

– Ça ne peut être qu'un piège, déclara-t-il.

– Nori le pense aussi, lui répondit son aîné. Du moins, concernant l'anneau. Il a bien plus d'importance que Sauron n'est prêt à nous l'avouer.

– Fili, la guerre gronde depuis déjà plusieurs années. Les Hommes au Sud doivent déjà engager le combat contre des bataillons d'Orcs pour empêcher le Mordor de s'étendre au-delà de ses frontières. Nous sommes impliqués maintenant.

– Que me proposes-tu ?

Le regard que Fili envoya à son frère était indescriptible, mais Kili comprit en quelques secondes que le souverain avait déjà pris une décision. Le Prince d'Erebor espéra que son idée était la même que son aîné.

– Envoyer une délégation à Fondcombe, dit-il. Demander conseil au Seigneur Elrond, consulter Bilbo par la même occasion.

Fili hocha la tête. Les deux frères avaient pensé à la même chose. Les fils de Durin retenaient un bon souvenir du Semi-Elfe. Elrond les avait accueillis et aidés dans leur quête, soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Ce serait stupide de leur part de tourner aujourd'hui le dos au généreux Seigneur, qui était un des seuls êtres en Terre du Milieu assez sage pour les conseiller avec justesse et amitié.

Kili sentit un mince sourire effleurer brièvement ses lèvres. Même si la situation était critique et sombre, il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir l'occasion de rendre visite aux Elfes, ainsi qu'à ce bon Bilbo. Cela faisait presque vingt ans que Kili avait cessé ses voyages chez les Elfes pour se consacrer entièrement à son rôle de prince et de conseiller. Les mariages successifs des frères ainsi que la naissance de leurs enfants avaient finalement bien ancré Kili à Erebor. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier au bonheur que lui procurait l'idée d'un nouveau voyage.

– Quand dois-je partir ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'horizon.

Les nuages étaient au-dessus d'eux, prêts à crever et déverser leur averse. L'air était lourd, humide. Le vent, froid, faisait virevolter les mèches blondes et les mèches brunes.

– Tu ne pars pas.

Le ton de Fili était resté soigneusement neutre. Pourtant ferme. L'incompréhension envahit l'esprit de Kili en même temps que l'effroi engourdit ses muscles. Au départ, il pensa avoir mal entendu à cause du vent qui battait à ses oreilles. Puis il crut à une plaisanterie, de mauvais goût, mais non pas moins une plaisanterie. Mais quand il tourna la tête, quand il vit le profil de Fili, son long nez, son regard altier tourné vers l'horizon, sa mâchoire serrée sous ses moustaches et sa barbe, il comprit.

Fili ne plaisantait pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'entendit-il demander.

Son frère se tourna lentement vers lui. Son visage était ferme, mais son regard étrangement doux et rempli d'excuses. Il secoua lentemen la tête.

– Tu ne pars pas, Kili, répéta-t-il patiemment. J'ai décidé d'envoyer Gloïn et Gimli.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Kili d'une voix outrée. Pourquoi ?

– Gimli est à présent bien assez âgé pour prendre part à une quête de cette envergure. Il est bon et loyal, il saura représenter notre peuple auprès des Elfes. Quant à Gloïn, il a insisté pour escorter son fils jusqu'à Fondcombe.

L'explication, posée et rationnelle, n'aurait pu être une pire insulte aux oreilles de Kili. Fili débitait son raisonnement le plus calmement du monde, comme si de rien n'était. La main de Kili se crispa sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon ses ongles grattèrent douloureusement contre la roche. Il ne comprenait pas, _comprenait_ pas les motivations de son frère. Kili était le prince ami d'Elrond, le compagnon de Legolas fils de Thranduil, le « Nain-Elfe ». En cette sombre et incertaine période à laquelle succédait bien souvent la guerre, pourquoi Fili faisait un tel affront à son frère, en refusant de l'envoyer représenter Erebor ?

Un souvenir, ancien, remontant à plusieurs décennies – _sept_ , sept décennies – remonta soudain dans l'esprit de Kili. Il vit l'image du visage austère de son Oncle danser devant ses yeux, sa bouche traçant une fine ligne contrariée sur son visage burinée et ses yeux bleus, limpides, tristes mais résignés. Il pouvait encore sentir la lourde main de Thorin sur son épaule, ferme, restrictive, _froide_. Kili serra les poings.

 _« Tu ne viens pas, Kili. »_

Encore…

– Tu… Fili, tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il si bas que sa voix manqua de se perdre dans le vent. Une guerre se prépare, tous les peuples se réunissent pour battre un ennemi commun. Bilbo est impliqué… Je ne peux rester sans rien faire. Laisse-moi au moins aller avec eux.

– Je refuse.

Le ton était le même que celui de Thorin triste, résigné, mais implacable. Kili tourna obstinément la tête vers le Nord, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère qu'il pouvait sentir, brûlant sur sa nuque.

– Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était rauque. Kili se demanda si c'était les sanglots qui tissaient des boules graveleuses dans sa gorge ou si c'était la fureur qui épaississait sa voix. Car sa place _était_ avec eux. Avec Gloïn et Gimli, avec le Seigneur Elrond et le Prince Legolas. Tout comme sa place _avait été_ avec la Compagnie, avec Ori et Balin, Dwalin et Bofur, une place que son propre oncle lui avait refusée. Peut-être pour de bonnes raisons qu'il avait été incapable d'appréhender à l'époque, mais néanmoins une mise à l'écart qui restait encore aujourd'hui brûlante et humiliante.

– C'est là ma décision, répondit Fili. Ta place est à Erebor.

– Ma place est auprès d' _eux_. Cette guerre nous concerne tous !

 _Je ne me cacherai pas pendant que d'autres se battent à notre place !_

Kili n'avait pas spécialement voulu élever la voix, pourtant elle résonna à ses propres oreilles comme un coup de fouet, avant de se perdre dans le ciel gris. Il put sentir une première goutte tomber sur son front. Il ne flancha pas, tourné brusquement vers son frère. Fili croisa ses yeux remplis de fureur et d'indignation sans broncher. Pourquoi ressemblait-t-il tant à Thorin en cet instant… _Pourquoi_?

L'aîné regarda son frère pendant un instant qui parut durer une éternité. Kili pouvait voir les émotions tourbillonner dans les iris bleus de Fili, la peine et la tristesse, la colère et l'impuissance, mais aussi – _surtout_ – la résignation. Fili ne changerait pas d'avis.

– Ta place est ici, Kili, répéta-t-il. Je le dis comme ton frère. Ne m'oblige pas à le dire comme ton Roi.

C'était infantile et immature, mais le cadet ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par l'avertissement, clair et direct, froid et menaçant. Depuis le couronnement de Fili, ce dernier n'avait jamais usé de son rang de roi et d'aîné pour forcer Kili à l'obéissance. Ça avait été un accord tacite entre les frères. Kili se soumettait aux décisions de Fili par respect, non par force, non par _convention_ ou devoir. Du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant.

La douleur dut se voir trop clairement sur son visage et dans ses yeux car les traits de Fili s'adoucirent. Il tendit une main vers lui, comme pour lui attraper l'épaule, l'enfermer dans une étreinte chaleureuse, rassurante. Kili pouvait discerner la détresse dans le regard de son frère. Mais il détourna les yeux et esquiva le geste de son aîné.

– Kili…

Au même moment, l'orage éclata.

« BLAM ! »

L'air se chargea d'humidité, les premières gouttes tombèrent, hasardeuses, sur la pierre du balcon, dans les cheveux de Kili, sur la broche d'or de Fili. Puis ce furent des trombes d'eaux qui s'abattirent sur Dale, sur Erebor, sur les deux frères.

Sans un mot, Kili se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre, talonné par Fili qui cherchait désespérément à capturer le regard de son frère. Mais Kili n'allait pas lui accorder cette simple faveur. Dans sa chambre, il découvrit un jeune Nain agenouillé devant l'âtre, occupé à alimenter le feu qui rugissait et envoyait des ondes de chaleur dans la pièce. C'était un Nain honnête au regard simple et au visage amical – commeOri _,_ pensa Kili malgré lui, frappé par la douleur trop familière du deuil – qui se redressa aussitôt en voyant le Roi et le Prince, époussetant maladroitement ses manches et son pantalon pour s'incliner devant eux.

– Roi Fili, Prince Kili…, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Même si sa colère n''était clairement pas orientée contre lui, Kili l'ignora superbement pour se diriger vers le berceau. Il entendit Fili répondre amicalement au domestique et sentit son regard de reproche dans son dos. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha au-dessus du petit lit. Un visage poupin leva vers lui de grands yeux clairs, bordés d'épais cils noirs qui s'accordaient avec la chevelure noire déjà épaisse qu'arborait l'enfant. Le visage rouge du garçonnet se fendit d'un sourire édenté en voyant Kili, émit un gargouillis enchanté quand le prince glissa ses mains puissantes sous ses aisselles pour le soulever avec précaution.

Le jeune Nain le regardait anxieusement.

– La Dame l'a déposé dans son berceau il y a seulement quelques minutes, l'informa-t-il timidement. Elle m'a chargé de rester pour surveiller le jeune prince jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé avec le Roi Fili…

Il lança une œillade nerveuse vers Fili, qui lui sourit chaudement pour le remercier avant de le congédier. Sentant la colère qui irradiait de Kili et la tension entre les deux frères, le jeune Nain ne se fit pas prier et disparut en un éclair, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Kili cala son fils sur sa hanche, un sourire indulgent étirant ses lèvres malgré sa fureur quand la petite main du garçonnet tira sur une de ses mèches tressée. Il attrapa doucement le poignet de l'enfant pour lui faire lâcher prise et déposa un rapide baiser dans la petite paume encore douce. Tâchant d'ignorer son frère qui l'observait avec une surprenante passivité, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des fauteuils de bois doublé d'oreillers rouges placés devant le feu et s'y installa, l'enfant sur les genoux.

Il ne fut guère surpris lorsque son fils se tortilla sur ses genoux pour se redresser sur ses jambes et tirer cette fois sur la chaîne d'argent qu'il portait autour du cou. Mahal, le garçon lui ressemblait vraiment, tant par l'apparence que le caractère. Seuls ses yeux, de glace bleue, comme ceux de sa mère, comme ceux de _Thorin_ , contrastaient sur son visage rieur. Kili se pencha en avant, plongea son nez dans la chevelure douce de son fils qui sentait le miel. Le bambin rit lorsque l'une des attaches d'argent retenant les tresses de Kili caressa son visage.

– Kili.

La voix de Fili brisa l'instant. Kili n'était pas prêt à pardonner. Il ne bougea pas, relevant seulement les yeux vers son frère pour darder sur lui un regard noir. Fili soupira, mais s'approcha tout de même de son frère et de son neveu pour s'accroupir devant eux. Kili suivit ses mouvements comme un aigle regarde sa proie.

– Mahal, Kili, ne réagit pas ainsi, soupira le souverain. Je sais que tu souhaites te battre contre le même ennemi qui nous a pris notre cité comme nous l'avons fait par le passé, mais nos rôles ont changé aujourd'hui.

– Je suis le Prince, ton conseiller, un fils de Durin, rétorqua sombrement Kili. Quelle hypocrisie que d'envoyer une délégation d'Erebor sans un membre de la famille royale en son sein à Fondcombe ! Veux-tu que les autres peuples nous croient donc si _lâches_?

Il avait craché le dernier mot avec autant de venin qu'il put. Peu importe qu'une étincelle de douleur et de colère illumine brusquement le regard de son frère. Fili contracta la mâchoire, lança un regard froid à son frère par-dessus la tête duveteuse de l'enfant qui gargouillait joyeusement dans les bras de son père.

– Kili, surveille tes paroles.

Le cadet se tut, mais son visage resta fermé et son regard noir. Il savait qu'il se montrait déraisonnable, que la décision n'avait sans doute pas été aisée à prendre pour Fili, mais il ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Il se sentait _trahi_ , stupidement trahi par son frère, par sa décision de l'écarter ainsi. Pourquoi choisir Gloïn et Gimli plutôt que lui ? Le père et le fils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, se raccrochant non sans entêtement à la vieille rancune de leur peuple envers les Elfes. Quel accueil feraient-ils au Seigneur Elrond, au Prince Legolas ?

Il regarda son frère fermer les yeux un bref instant et inspirer lentement pour recouvrer son calme. Dehors, la pluie coulait à torrent et l'orage gronda encore, sombre et menaçant. Dans ses bras, son fils commençait à s'assoupir.

– Nos rôles ont changé aujourd'hui, reprit Fili en rouvrant les yeux. Nous ne pouvons plus nous lancer dans une quête sans penser à notre peuple, à notre royaume. Je sais que l'ivresse des voyages te manque, mon frère, mais regarde.

Il tendit sa main droite, la posa sur le crâne de son neveu. Le bambin ne broncha qu'à peine, déjà emporté par les limbes du sommeil, bercé par les voix des frères et par la chaleur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Kili se mordit les lèvres, baissa les yeux, sentant la honte le ronger malgré lui. Fili frappait toujours là où ça faisait mal, même lorsque ce n'était pas particulièrement son but.

Fili ne dit rien. Inutile de prononcer la moindre parole, Kili avait parfaitement reçu le message. Il pouvait sentir la honte rougir ses joues, la culpabilité étreindre douloureusement son cœur. Il était père, il était oncle, il était prince. Il avait des responsabilités. La main de Fili se posa sur son bras, serra doucement son poignet. Machinalement, Kili leva la tête et croisa son regard. Fili lui adressa un sourire.

– Mon but n'est pas que tu te sentes mal.

– Je sais, murmura Kili en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

– Fais confiance à Gimli. Fais confiance aux nôtres. Nous mènerons cette guerre, nous défendrons nos positions. Je ne laisserai pas les orcs ou les gobelins souiller une nouvelle fois notre demeure.

L'esquisse d'un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres de Kili. Fili s'y raccrocha avec ferveur.

– Quand nous aurons gagné, quand Ildri sera Reine sous la Montagne et Frerin en âge de la seconder, je te promets que nous partirons à l'aventure. Ensemble. Nous irons voir Daïn dans les Monts de Fer, Legolas à VertBois, nous irons au Sud et au Nord, à l'Ouest et à l'Est. Je te le promets.

Une promesse dérisoire comme elle était sérieuse. Kili savait que si jamais ce jour arriverait, son frère ne faillirait pas à sa parole. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais Fili n'avait pas terminé. Accroupi devant le siège, devant Kili et Frerin, il posa une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendit l'autre vers la tête de son frère cadet. Kili ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Fili se glisser dans sa chevelure, se poser contre son crâne, chaude et sûre, familière et rassurante.

– Te souviens-tu, murmura Fili, de ce jour à Lacville ? Lorsqu'Oncle Thorin t'a interdit de nous accompagner jusqu'aux portes d'Erebor ?

Kili ouvrit les paupières, croisa le regard de son frère, les yeux brûlants. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Comment pourrait-il oublier ?

– Te souviens-tu ce que j'ai répondu à Thorin quand il a voulu nous séparer ?

 _Ma place est avec mon frère_. Kili se souvenait, et se souviendrait toujours. Fili qui tenait tête à leur oncle, Fili qui tournait le dos à son héritage. Fili qui choisissait Kili au lieu de Thorin, qui choisissait les siens plutôt que son devoir. Le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Fili était identique à celui d'Ildri, à celui de Dis. Les prunelles bleues étaient devenues chaudes, joyeuses.

– Ensemble, soupira Kili.

Sa place était ici. Auprès de son fils, de son épouse, de sa nièce. De son frère.

– Ensemble, petit frère, confirma Fili en poussant doucement son crâne jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, que les mèches d'or se mêlent aux mèches brunes.

Car c'est ainsi que vécurent les enfants de Durin, Fili et Kili fils de Dis fille de Thraïn, héritiers du Trône sous la Montagne.

Car c'est ainsi qu'ils gagnèrent cette guerre, ainsi qu'ils élevèrent leurs enfants ainsi qu'un beau jour, Fili abdiqua en faveur de sa fille et Kili quitta définitivement la Montagne Solitaire, en quête d'aventure et de rencontres sur une nouvelle Terre libérée du fléau d'Isildur.

Ensemble, toujours.

OOO

 _Kili, fils de Dis fille de Thraïn, ne pouvait voir que les yeux baignés de larmes de Tauriel de Vertbois. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, non plus froides et inaccessibles, mais vibrantes de douleur et brûlantes comme des braises. Kili pensa seulement à son frère, son frère qui était mort avant lui, qui était mort seul et abandonné._

 _Kili, frère de Fili, mourut les yeux embués de larmes. Il n'entendit pas le cri de Tauriel de Vertbois, pas plus qu'il ne sentit les larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues sales. Pourtant c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il accueillit la mort, prêt à rejoindre son frère dans les grands Havres Gris._

 _Ensemble, toujours._

OOO

 _Dans une autre vie, Thorin aurait vaincu Azog le Profanateur, repris la Montagne Solitaire au cruel dragon qui lui avait dérobé son héritage et condamné son peuple à l'exil._

 _Dans une autre vie, Fili aurait été Roi sous la Montagne, souverain juste et puissant d'un royaume de nouveau prospère._

 _Dans une autre vie, Kili aurait appris le maniement de l'arc à sa nièce et hissé son jeune fils sur ses genoux._

 _Dans une autre vie, la lignée de Durin aurait survécu, vaincu et perduré._

 _Mais tout cela était dans une autre vie._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **(1)** Thorin : Il s'agit là de Thorin III, fils de Daïn des Monts de Fer, et non de notre cher et amical Thorin (deuxième du nom). Il est présent dans l'histoire originale. Ici, il s'agit donc d'un cousin éloigné des enfants de Fili et Kili.

 **Ildri :** Au départ, je voulais redonner à la fille de Fili le nom d'une Naine déjà existante dans l'univers de la Terre du Milieu, mais malheureusement, je n'en ai trouvé aucune dans les listes des Nains à part Dis, la mère de Fili et Kili. Donc j'ai choisi un prénom scandinave qui signifie « Feu et paix ».

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, qui termine cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu. Je vous remercie sincèrement de l'avoir lue et/ou commentée.**


End file.
